Forum:Ghost Monster Event Quests
This may sound similar to the "undead elder dragons" article, but that's because it was inspired by it. However, I felt the following wall of text needed to have its own article, so... It's a series of event quests for a future Monster Hunter game where you fight ghost versions of monsters that didn't make the cut into the regular monster roster. There would be a quest for each of the different areas (assuming there are at least five areas), and you would fight three "ghost" versions of cut monsters that would have lived in that area, one after the other. The monsters would be chosen in a contest held by Capcom, and would resemble skeletal/corpse versions of the selected monsters, complete with rotting flesh and a ghostly aura. There would even be certain changes to the hunting ground itself. Each quest would go something like this: You see the quest's name on the event quests list. When you select it, there is only a series of question marks where the "main quest" objective should be, and there are no subquests. In addition, the monster's picture is replaced with a black "bone item" symbol. The client is a "Mysterious Old Man", and each quest's description would be some cryptic speech, like: "You have grown strong, Hunter, but there are still challenges you have yet to face. Come to the and see if you have the might to face what once was, but is no longer (or something along those lines, hinting that your opponent is ancient)". You join the quest and arrive at the hunting ground, but something is very wrong. It's a dark, moonless night, regardless of what time it was when you joined the quest, and the area is blanketed with an eerie mist and will o' the wisps. There are no gathering points, and the only monsters you encounter are ghostly apparitions of small monsters that were cut from the game but would have lived there, and they fade away when killed, making you unable to carve them. Once you actually find the large "ghost" monster, the fight would proceed like it normally would have, except the monster is very strong (these are very hi-rank quests), and it vanishes in ghostly flames when defeated, so you can't carve it. After beating all 3 ghosts, you would receive, as rewards, assorted materials that you normally would have gotten in that area, as well as tickets for crafting special equipment. Each quest would make part of a special armor set that has powerful skills, but its defense and resistances are pretty bad for something of its rank. The whole set would look something akin to the Dober armor; being comprised of bones and decorated with various monster skulls whose eye sockets would have glowing lights in them, and you would be able to change their color with its armor pigment. There are 5 areas so far, so that means each quest would make one out of five parts of the whole set. The set would be called the "Deathly" set, with the following skill points (for blademaster version): Head = Deathly Silence; +8 hearing, +4 crit draw, -2 protection, -3 sharpness Chest = Deathly (undecided, open for suggestions); +8 wind resistance, -2 protection, -3 sharpness Arms = Deathly (undecided, open for suggestions); +6 crit draw, -2 protection, -2 sharpness Waist = Deathly (undecided, open for suggestions); +7 hearing, -2 protection, -3 sharpness Legs = Deathly Stillness; +7 wind resistance, -2 protection, -3 sharpness. Complete skills: HG Earplugs, Windproof (hi), Critical Draw, Demonic Blessing, Blunt Edge. Gunner armor would be about the same, but it would have recoil down instead of crit draw, and would have names like "Ghostly ". Total defense and resistances: 170-200 def, -20 all elements (blade), 85-100 def, -15 all elements (gun) I'm afraid there's no TL;DR way to put this idea, so congratulations on reading the whole thing. I'm open for suggestions on naming the armor pieces, both Blademaster and Gunner, as well as any other questions or critiques you may have. So, what do you all think? 23:12, December 7, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt I quiet like the idea, it would be pretty cool to see. XD I would love to see a ghost gravios or Kut-ku. I think it would probably work best if it was something like an event quest, or maybe randomly appearing like elder dragon quests in MH:FU, though that is just my opinion. --Iceus 00:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) The idea is nice...but those armors are (super) ridiculously overpowered. I would recommend fixing that. PurpleIsGood 00:28, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah and the idea credit goes to me.-Ryu Takashii @Iceus: It would be an event quest; a small series, actually. Each quest would take place in a different area and yield different tickets for a different part of the armor set. Also, they would be HR 51+ rank, since the idea is that you've become so strong that you're being challenged to fight the dead. @Purple: Yeah, I think you're right. I kinda wanted the whole set to make you immune to knockbacks like wind, tremors, and sound (like being a ghost), and just tried making its stats totally suck to balance it out. I also distributed the points like I did so you would still be able to use a single part once you finished it and while you're waiting for the other quest to show up, but I suppose that might take away the incentive to make the whole set. I revised it a little more;any better? any tips on how to improve it? Got any ideas what to name them? @Ryu: Thanks for the inspiration. Feel free to hi-five yourself for me. 13:36, December 8, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt UPDATE: I came up with a name and description for the event tickets. They would be called "Ancient Scroll (A, B, C, D, or E, depending on the quest)", and would have the description "Tome containing plans for a that grants the power of Death itself." 17:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt well I must give credit where credit is due, and Ryu you actually made a decent idea here ( though it was more creatively thought out by coblat) I still think this was your best idea...ever. Lycanis 19:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) it should be great with a GS which is called the phantom punisher (u can change the name if u want 2) which has special effect like after every slash souls come upwards (but doesnt attacks) and when upgraded turns to a holy weapon which is the heavens judgement (still can change the name) and armors-rathanator5 wouldnt it be cool to have their counter parts to like holy wyverns @rathanator 5: I was thinking of adding a weapon to the "ghost" set, but it would have to come from its own quest, maybe like a ghost Lao or some other favorite Elder Dragon. Since there are already quests for all the recurring areas, I guess a ghost "fortress fight" would fit right in. I don't know about the "soul" element effect thing, even if it was a mere cosmetic effect and not a real element, but maybe it could make ghastly moans and wails as you draw it and attack with it, since weapons are already known to have their own sound effects. Your idea is still good; maybe it could have high attack, but no element and its sharpness would wear out fast, like its ancient and decaying. @the guy after him: Maybe, but it would have to be a new monster or elder dragon, maybe with its own special "paradise" area. The idea behind the "ghost fossil" monsters is that they're the ghosts of monsters from past games that got cut from he new game, with the nightmare versions of the hunting grounds providing a fitting atmosphere for them. I suppose there could be an angelic monster, too, but it would be its own idea. I, personally, might feel guilty about killing it. 19:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt. Sorry for the late response, but for the armors, I would recommend taking out one or two the the resistance skills, or making three sets, all with HG earplugs, and then each has either Tremorproof, Current Res, or Wind Res.PurpleIsGood 19:42, December 11, 2010 (UTC) @PurpelsGood: I guess I could take out Current Resistance and Tremorproof, since those won't be as common an issue as wind and monster roars. 17:34, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt I like this idea, a chance to fight the old enemies omitted from the new games in a new and interesting environment and situation, I dont know about the armour set though, i reckon that the armour should be nerfed a little bit, but i'd agree that each weapon set needs a weapon of this sort, as for naming, these are just my ideas: Greatsword: Soul Cleaver Longsword: Ethereal Spirit Lance: Spirit Lance Gunlance: Saintly Fire Switch Axe: Hallowed Edge Hunting Horn: Death's Bell Hammer: Spirit Breaker Sword + Shield: Ancient Knight's sword Dual Swords: Etherial Berserkers Bow: Soul Piercer Light Bowgun: Death's Carbine Heavy Bowgun: Soul Destroyer Rathalos Samurai Zaka 15:10, December 15, 2010 (UTC) @RSZ: I originally had plans for a special item in these quests called Ancient Fossils that could be earned in any of the ghost quests. The Fossils were both used to make the armor in conjunction with the event tickets, and could be used by themselves (and with other materials, of course) to make weapons for every class like you were thinking. However, I scrapped the idea at first because having two "special" items might make things too complicated, but I suppose it could be worked back in... P.S. could you maybe come up with names for a Staff, Rifle, and Monster Flute (my original weapon classes), too? 21:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt @RSZ: Just had a better idea: Make one of the ghost quests, maybe the ghost Lao Shun Lang, yield the bone items while the rest yield tickets. The bones are more like a material than an event ticket, and can be used to make weapons from every class and can actually be sold, while tickets can only be used in one thing and are valueless otherwise.Cobalt32 00:17, December 17, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Yeah, I was thinking along the same lines too there cobalt. I didn't see why the body of the elder dragon would have to dissapear though, as this could be a great way to earn dragon bone relics. it would also be cool if you could make a dragon bone armour from these guys, like the original bone set, but much cooler and more dragon esque skills, so to speak. @Previous poster: Actually, you do get a special ghost-themed bone set from the normal monster quests, but those are from event tickets from each different area quest, each one making a different part of the set. However, those tickets are ancient scrolls received from the "mysterious old man" that hosted the quest; the ghosts themselves crumble to dust when defeated. The elder dragon, on the other hand, would remain intact, leaving ancient fossils as reward items. However, since there are no gathering points in the ghost quests (they take place in a sort of nightmare version of their respective areas), you receive assorted materials in addition to the tickets, so I suppose Dragonbone relics could be among them. The "Deathly" armor set is supposed to be like a cooler version of the bone set, and it would have at least HG Earplugs and WindproofHi, but its other skills, DEF and resistances need balancing still. Any ideas? Cobalt32 17:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 If monsters died of unnatural causes( being hunted) dont you think minegarde willl be a haunted planet? @last poster: Is that what the world of Monster Hunter is called? I didn't know that. Anyway, the ghost monsters don't appear because they were killed by unnatural causes; they were summoned back from past ga-I MEAN--the dead by the Mysterious Old Man (probably some kind of necromancer or even Death himself) who hosted the main area quests. The elder dragon quest (ghost Lao Shun Lang), however, has a distress call from the city as its description instead of an invite from the old man, but it was still probably his doing, as well.Cobalt32 16:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32